


Defiance

by CaptainShade



Series: cagefics [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Autopsy, Blood, Body Horror, Broken Bones, Choking, Crying Sam Winchester, Defiance, I had to watch an autopsy video for this fic, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Mirrors, Nausea, Non-ending, Restraints, Sam Winchester in Lucifer's Cage, Screaming, Struggling, hopelessness, it was horrible, non-consensual Samifer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:29:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26998240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainShade/pseuds/CaptainShade
Summary: Whumptober 2020, Day 11--Defiance, Struggling, and CryingFirst interaction with Lucifer in the Cage. it doesn't go well.
Relationships: Lucifer/Sam Winchester
Series: cagefics [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955056
Kudos: 23
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Defiance

It was dark, so dark. Cold. Sam was shivering on the hard, rough ground, body already aching. 

Something must have gotten the drop on him. He wracked his brain, trying to remember what they'd been hunting, but nothing came to the forefront. His head started pounding the more he thought, so he rolled to his feet and looked around, trying to see where he was. 

He could barely make anything out through the frigid blackness, could barely see his own body, but the more he squinted and stared, the more he could finally make out the shape of bars. His heart picked up with apprehension. 

"Hey there, Sammy."

Sam whirled around to face the voice and was greeted with glowing red eyes, the sight jumpstarting his memory. He swallowed, his mouth suddenly dry. 

"Don't call me that," he managed, voice trembling. 

"I'll call you whatever I want," Lucifer said calmly. "Not like you can stop me."

Well, he wasn't lying. 

A pillar of fire shot up not five feet from where he stood, and he jumped back, startled and shaky. 

"Little jumpy there, Sammy-boy?"

He just glared at the illuminated figure, the old grey shirt, beer belly, and jeans serving as a great disguise for the danger that lay underneath. 

"Guess I should give you the grand tour, huh?" the fallen angel chuckled. "Welcome to my prison, I do hope you enjoy your stay. Bars on every side, a burning bottomless pit below and above and beside and everywhere except for in here. If you have complaints about the scenery or the temperature or anything, let me know, as I control every aspect of this thing."

Sam scoffed, not seeing the humor in the situation. "So, what, you're just gonna let me do my thing for the rest of eternity?"

He laughed wholeheartedly, doubling over with mirth. "Yeah, uh, no. This is gonna be way more fun for me than it is for you. I've been alone in this cage for aeons, with no one to take out my more base needs on--you know, violence, sex--and now my favorite person is here with me? Somebody who already has a great pain tolerance, a mastery of banter, and a perfect body? Yeah, I'm having fun."

Sam stepped back instinctively at the wild, intense look in his eyes. 

"Samuel William Winchester, do you know what I'm going to do with you?"

"Uh, torture me? I was listening, no need for a pop quiz."

He laughed again. "Oh, Sam. Oh, Sammy, Sammy, Sammy." The smile fell from his face. "I'm going to consume you until nothing is hidden from me. I'm going to keep redefining pain until your only definition of it is me. I'm going to take you in every way possible and invent a thousand more. I'm going to break your mind, your soul, down to pieces and rewrite all of them to please me, and when I get bored?"

Distantly, Sam could feel a tear tracking down his cheek. He wanted to wipe it away, but he was paralyzed with fear.

"I'm going to do it all again."

Moments later, the archangel was pushing him backwards toward the cage wall, a strong forearm across his chest and a leg between his. 

"So many things I could do, but what's the most special one for our very first torture session together? The possibilities are overwhelming…" he trailed off, pressing in closer and biting hard at Sam's neck. "I could break every bone in your body, give you a taste of when you fell in here," he whispered into his ear. "I could set you on fire. I could--"

"Get the fuck off me!" Sam pushed and twisted against the body in front of him, throwing his head forward into Lucifer's nose and revelling in the crunch. The angel didn't even flinch, just used his free hand to feel over the damage and pushed his body harder against Sam to stop him from squirming away. In less than a second, his broken nose was healed, and he grinned bloodily.

"Good, I was worried that I scared the bite right out of you! But I hope you know that your struggles are futile." He leaned closer, his cold breath sending goosebumps over the side of Sam's face, and ground his hips up against Sam's. "It just makes it hotter. Plus, if I do let you get away, I love a good game of chase."

Sam's throat clicked dryly as he swallowed. The angel grabbed his arms and slammed them against the bars of the cage, letting his power hold the limbs there even as he struggled against the invisible restraints. 

"Oh, I know!" Lucifer snapped and Sam flinched against the bars, expecting some part of him to explode. "I'm going to cut you open and take a peek around your insides! I'll get to know your body a little more, you'll be in agony, and we'll have an exciting time. It's perfect!"

"If you say so."

He waved his hand and a stone slab appeared, decked out with metal cuffs and a drainage trough. Another wave and they were against the wall of an operating room, the stone looking out of place in contrast to the bleach-white walls, silver metal, and graphic posters of gory scenes. 

The power let go of Sam's arms and Lucifer pulled him to the stone table, Sam struggling wildly the whole way. 

"Lucifer, don't, don't! Please, you don't have to do this, let me go!"

The archangel slammed him onto the table, a hand around his throat. Sam scrabbled at the supernaturally strong hand, lungs straining to breathe past the grip. 

"You're right, I don't have to!"

He climbed onto the stone, straddling Sam and pinning his arms with his knees. Slowly, deliberately, he snapped the cuffs around each of his limbs, enjoying the increasingly fearful struggles until finally he couldn’t move more than a few inches. 

“I want to, very badly. There’s this part of me that just wants to see the exact shape and size of your liver, and I’m not too keen on denying it.”

Lucifer snapped, and a covered metal tray appeared next to the stone slab. He nipped at Sam’s chest before getting off and uncovering the tray. He only saw a few tools before he had to turn away and swallow repetitively to keep from throwing up, most notably a pair of rib shears, an autopsy scalpel, and medical scissors. 

“Nope, you don’t get to look away. You get to see everything that goes on here.” He snapped again and a mirror appeared on the ceiling, joined by a strap across his forehead to keep him looking up. 

“Ready to begin?”

Sam jerked again at the metal cuffs, blinking against his hot, stinging eyes and looking resolutely away from Lucifer. 

“Oh yeah, I don’t care if you are. Well, I can’t properly explore your internal organs if you still have all your clothes on.” He picked up the scissors. 

His only protection from Lucifer’s gaze, about to get destroyed. “No, wait! I’ll...I’ll take them off myself. Just, don’t cut them off.” The capitulation hurt more than he thought it would.

Lucifer stared at him for a moment. “Are you going to tell me why, or should I root through your head and find out why myself?”

He opened his mouth, meaning to explain--he wasn’t sure how Lucifer would find out, but he doubted he wanted to learn--but nothing came out. His lips trembled, a single tear breaking away. 

“Hey, no need for that. Save the tears for when it really starts to hurt.” His voice was strangely gentle, and he reached out to wipe the tear away. “I’m going to find out one way or another, and I understand if you can’t cooperate yet. I’ll help you learn to be perfect for me.”

The hand on his cheek switched from gentle to harsh, gripping the side of his face and reaching to his temple. Light filled his vision, pain shooting through his skull as he felt the strange invasion again. It felt like fire behind his eyes and he tried to focus on moving his fingers, proving that he wasn’t getting possessed all over again. 

When the fire finally died down to a dull roar, Lucifer was laughing, stroking a thumb along his cheekbone. 

“You really think, even if you do convince me not to simply cut your clothes off, that I can’t just make them disappear? And anyway, there’s no need to hide. Do you remember that couple? I’ve already seen everything you’d want to keep from me. There’s no use.”

He’d almost forgotten about the couple that Lucifer-in-his-body had bedded, and then killed for the fun of it.

“Fuck you.”

“So eloquent, did I fry your brain? Oh, there’s a thought…” he trailed off. “Where was I? Oh yes, I’m not letting you hide yourself from me, time to cut your clothes and skin off, blah blah blah.”

Lucifer positioned the scissors at the bottom of his t-shirt, and Sam pulled at the cuffs again, praying to a god that wasn’t listening that they would break and he could hide until Lucifer lost interest. 

“Prayers don’t work here, Sammy. And if they do, he’s not listening.”

Lucifer cut through his clothes, letting him hear every snip of the scissors as his only physical defense was obliterated.

The cold of the cage was more biting without the cloth to protect him. It seemed a bit like a metaphor.

“Oh, I cannot wait to play with  _ that _ again,” Lucifer said as his boxers were cut off, licking his lips. “It can still be mine, even if it can’t be  _ mine _ .”

Sam shuddered, focusing on a point far away from what was happening. 

After his clothes were discarded to the side, tossed in the pillar of fire, Lucifer twirled the scalpel in his hands. 

“Did you know I personally trained all Hell’s greatest torturers? Alistair, Lilith, the others. Of course, then there’s Asmodeus, but everyone has to have a worst, I guess.”

Lucifer sank the blade into his shoulder joint, dragging it down across his chest to his sternum. 

Sam did his best to hold back a scream, sinking his teeth into his lips and arching in pain. 

“Oh yeah, I should probably make sure you don’t bleed out, huh?”

Lucifer snapped to summon a cautery pen, pressing it to the exposed veins. This time, he did scream, the sound magnified in the small room. 

“Yes, that’s exactly what I want to hear! Don’t you dare hold back from me. I find out you muffle a sound, any sound, or you stop looking at what I’m doing in the mirror, I burn your eyeballs with this pen, understand?”

Sam nodded jerkily, taking a breath before looking up at the ceiling mirror. Despite how fast Lucifer tried to be with the cautery pen, there was already blood in the drains on the stone and staining his chest. Traces of white and pink were visible in the deep cut, and gravity was beginning to claim the left side of his chest. 

The blade sliced into his other shoulder, and he let a sob loose as that side was drawn and cauterized. Sweat and tears were dripping into his hair and ears, his limbs shaking uncontrollably. 

Lucifer dug his finger into the V where the slices met, and Sam groaned harshly, watching the blood well up and spill over. 

“Mmm,” Lucifer said, licking the blood off his finger. “Tastes like fear and pain. Perfect.”

The scalpel dragged from the V in his chest down to the bowl of his hips, and he watched the skin sag with an inhuman howl on his lips, swallowing convulsively so he wouldn’t throw up. Lucifer sliced at the connective tissue in his torso, separating skin and fat from pink, bloody muscle. As the angel pressed the cautery pen to the deep layers of his flesh, Sam waited for the calm, resigned feeling that would sometimes wash over him during torture, realizing that he couldn’t change what was happening, but it wouldn’t come. And as his organs pushed against the split skin, he pulled ever harder on the restraints, refusing to give up until he was forced to. 


End file.
